


Little Kicks

by Anonymous



Category: Bottled Up (Webcomic)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Both characters are the same age, F/M, Future Fic, Hinted Tanrine Emlett/Angelo Rollot, Other, Pregnancy, can bee seen as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just some fluff of Tanrine and Angelo interacting. Tanrine is pregnant and Angelo is helping take care of her as a makeshift midwife for the time being.On the behalf of a friend, a ficlet of her faves.
Relationships: Tanrine Emlett & Angelo Rollot
Collections: Anonymous





	Little Kicks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Christy on discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Christy+on+discord).

> angelo and tanrine are both 25. probably 8 or so years after canon

"Woah, Angelo, come here!"

At the sound of her calling, Angelo quickly appears at Tanrine's side in the blink of an eye. The puff of clouds dissipate around him, and he realizes they're both in the kitchen. Tanrine sits at the dinning room table, touching her large overgrown stomach in a strange pattern. He raises an eyebrow, but nothing more.

"Is something wrong?" he asks calmly.

"Shhhh! Just come here!" She says excitedly.

He approaches, still eyeing her curiously. Once he's close enough, she grabs him by the arms roughly and drags him along. She places his hand on her stomach and holds it in place.

"Now-- wait!" she commands eagerly.

Angelo does as he's told, waiting patiently. After a few seconds, he feels it. Underneath his touch, there's a gentle kick, exactly where his hand is. He almost flinches in surprise.

He nods removing his hand "Wow. Only 20 weeks." he says a bit surprised. 

This being her first child, it wasn't expected for any kicking from the baby until 25 weeks. Things were definitely developing along smoothly. He would bring it up with the doctor for her next appointment, just to make sure everything was indeed going well. He's sure she would be too overly excited to ask questions.

"I know right!" she squeezes "He's the size of a banana about now, and he's already at it!"

Suddenly, tears begin to fill her eyes, and the next second she crying. Tears of joy. Angelo quickly retrieves a handkerchief out of nowhere and presents it to her. She grabs it from it delicately and places it gently on her nose. Then, she blows into it _ loudly _, the noise mimicking a foghorn. He fights a laugh.

Angelo smiles warmly "You're excited as ever, I see."

Tanrine quickly dries her eyes and smiles brightly. "Of course! Each day is just a little closer to seeing my little boy!" she hugs her stomach and makes silly kissing noises at it.

"Well I’m glad-- just don't call for me like that again... I was worried," he admits.

Tanrine looks apologetic. She waves her hand around and rubs the back of her head nervously. She smiles guiltily.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to spook you! I just wanted you to feel! Won't happen again"

Angelo nods and begins to walk away to continue his chores. However, Tanrine stops him with a tug on his arm. He looks back to her in surprise.

"What is it?" he asks curiously.

"Uh..." Tanrine hesitates "I just wanted to say... thank you for being here. I can't tell you how lost I would have been if I didn't have you for support. Seriously-- thank you." she says, blushing a little in embarrassment.

He pauses, unsure of how to respond. She had thanked him 1,000's of times before just like this, though this time felt different. Maybe it was just him. He turns back to her and smiles.

"Of course. Anything for you."

He rubs her head fondly, and she smiles warmly up at him. They share a quick hug and some silent words. It lasts for a tad longer than it needs to, but neither of them seems to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> XoXo


End file.
